


Path of chi (A title subject to change)

by Gogeta408



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ch1: Monkey man, Ch2: A friend of toms?, Ch3: Alya in thought, Ch4: siblings can be so mean, Ch5: Monkey man, F/M, Tags will be added as new chapters come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta408/pseuds/Gogeta408
Summary: So, I had a brain wave while I try salvage my other story. Like it was a weird but cool brain wave.The chapters are short for the time being, as its mostly me building the world up, some will be longer if I get a sudden moment for it.I want to point out there will be a lot of 'none canon' stuff in this. I will go through my thoughts to why 'this is this or that' when the chapter comes to an end.I would love to tell you guys everything, why this story will be like it is, but I want to put it to you as time goes on.for now, enjoy this small bit and tell me if i've got you interested.That's enough food for thought, I'm gonna go do some more thinking and writing.





	1. Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a brain wave while I try salvage my other story. Like it was a weird but cool brain wave.
> 
> The chapters are short for the time being, as its mostly me building the world up, some will be longer if I get a sudden moment for it.
> 
> I want to point out there will be a lot of 'none canon' stuff in this. I will go through my thoughts to why 'this is this or that' when the chapter comes to an end.
> 
> I would love to tell you guys everything, why this story will be like it is, but I want to put it to you as time goes on.
> 
> for now, enjoy this small bit and tell me if i've got you interested.
> 
> That's enough food for thought, I'm gonna go do some more thinking and writing.

Night time runs weren’t very common with Ladybug and Chat Noir. They usually didn’t get involved.

But tonight was different; they had been caught out unannounced and were now in hot pursuit.

It had been a quiet evening, when the Akuma turned up, wreaking havoc on the Paris streets, turning buildings partially to dust in a simple passing. It was a dangerous akuma to behold.

If they could find it that was...

They had only been at this job of ‘Hero’ for the better part of six months. They’d faced all sorts of enemies, but this was a first.

An akuma spawned at night, and one that couldn’t seem to track down regardless of its destructive path.

“We’re getting nowhere here, Chat.” Ladybug muttered. Annoyance evident as the pair scanned the city. “What is this Akuma doing?”

“Looks like something, or someone really ticked it off.” Chat mused, his night vision working hard to spot anything out of the ordinary. Ladybug looked at her Yoyo, opening up the screen to check the Ladyblog for anything new, in hopes of speeding up this chase.

“You spotted anything?” Chat asked, as the girl simply sighed with a shake of her head.

“No, it doesn’t make any sense. Shouldn’t it be after us? Going after our miraculous?” Chat nods slowly.

This akuma was causing damage, but not going after what Hawkmoth had most likely asked them to do.

Then, Chat spotted something. He saw a light in the distance that seemed unnatural to the rest of the city. “Um, Ladybug.” Chat began as he stood, trying to get a good look. “There’s something going on over there.” Ladybug looked to where Chat was looking.

That light was not normal. “Let’s go.” Both teens jumped forward, Chat leading the charge as Ladybug followed quickly behind.

As Chat got closer, he heard the sound of a bell jingle. The cat hero stopped his body on edge as he looked for the sound. Ladybug landed by the lad. “What’s wrong?” He would have answered, if they didn’t get interrupted.

The area where the light had been vanished, but a wave that rippled the air around them rushed past. There were small golden particles, as they scattered and lingered in the air around them. Chat stared in awe before Ladybug gasped and he snapped to her in worry.

Ladybug was staring in confusion and panic. Chat slowly followed her gaze and he slowly widened his eyes in shock.

A white butterfly, past them, a small golden trail licked off its wings as it flew by.

“W-was that, the akuma?” Chat finally spoke as Ladybug ran to the source of the light. “Ladybug!” He chased quickly.

It was then he understood why she was worried.

They came to a stop, there was the victim, sat confused, looking around in panic. There were police, securing the area.

But the area itself, the damages done, were all still there. Chat felt Ladybugs worry, because if that was the akuma, and it was indeed cleansed. Then ladybug couldn’t channel her magic to undo the damages.

All the damages done were going to remain.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir.” Both teens turned from the victim who was being taken away, to the police officer. “Looks like you are too late.”

Ladybug was caught off guard, unable to find her voice for what was going on. Chat on the other hand, had a better but also less control of his own tongue. “What happened to the Akuma?” The officer looked amused, but also worried. “Seriously, what happened here?”

“So, you don’t know?” Both teens shook their head. “Well I’ll try explaining. You see, someone did your job.”

“Come again?” Ladybug slipped out at the comment, unsure what the officer meant.

“When the akuma appeared, someone else attacked it.” The officer stated, as he glanced about. “They had quite the scuffle, but surprisingly it managed to force the victim to here, where it couldn’t do anymore damages.” Both teens looked at the lingering remains of the battle. “They did this weird thing with their hands, they glowed and it struck them.” He gestured to the chest. “Then hit those black butterflies you seem to like snatching.” The officer continued. “Then, in a flash, he was gone.”

“So you’re telling me, someone cleansed an akuma? Took down the bad guy and then just up and vanished.” The officer nods to the cat hero. “Wh-what did they look like?” The officer tilted his head for a moment at how to say it.

“Like a monkey, a white monkey.”


	2. A lost friend

“A white monkey, with green hair...?” Marinette muttered the next morning to herself. She had slept little that night in though as to what this meant. “Tikki.” The girl began as she sat up, studying the small floating creature before her. “You really sure, that you know nothing about a monkey Kwami that could cleanse akuma?”

“I really wish there was, Marinette.” Tikki responded, eyes gazing with worry. “It would make more sense if there was such. But, I know of no Kwami that can do such that I can.” Marinette tucked her legs up, her mind trying to find logic to how this could be.

“Do you think they’re dangerous?” Marinette questioned as Tikki pondered for a moment.

“I don’t think so. Why would they go out their way to stop the akuma if they were out to do worse?” Marinette sighed in thought.

“Why indeed. Perhaps they are preparing something? Maybe Hawkmoth is doing something?” Tikki shook her head.

“I don’t think its Hawkmoth.” Marinette looked unsure. “He can only create one Akuma at a time, and even if ‘he’ was the one to cleanse the Akuma, I doubt it. He’s the moth user, not a monkey.”

“Then,” Marinette began as she got out of bed. “Do you think, perhaps it is an enemy of the moth? Someone we could side with?” Tikki pondered on the thought as the girl got ready for class.

“I doubt that too. Hawkmoth is about to draw you and Chat Noir out, I doubt he’d go out of his way to make more unneeded enemies.” Marinette grumbled as she got dressed, nothing was adding up.

“Then this is making no sense, what could this monkey want to do with the Akuma?” Marinette grumbled as she went for breakfast.

As she ate her food, there was a paper on the counter that her father had been reading.

‘The white ape’, was the title of the paper as Marinette gingerly picked it up and looked at the photo that was taken.

There were several, of the Akuma then this figure coming out of nowhere and attacking it. The photos seemed to have a hard time getting a proper image of the ‘white ape’, but there was evidence of a tail.

Her eyes couldn’t help but take several notes from the paper, they were worried, was this person friend or foe?

And what did this mean for the two child heroes if a full adult hero was running around?

It made her worry though, as while yes it was nice to have someone else doing their work; the person wasn’t able to fix the same issues that they dealt with.

The images of the destroyed buildings that remained were a constant reminder to that.

She would have to get Chat to help track down this mystery monkey hero at some point, but for now she had to get to class.

“Have a nice day dear.” Her mother spoke as Marinette reached the shop floor. Giving a small smile she headed for the shop door. It opened and a man walked in.

He seemed, lost? Or bewildered, perhaps curious? It was hard to say as the man looked round the bakery. “Welcome!” Sabine spoke with a smile, getting the man’s attention. “How may I help?”

The blond man blinked for several moments, his blue eyes glancing about before he turned his gaze to Marinettes mother. “Um, I’m looking for Mr Dupain?” Both Marinette and her mother shared a glance.

“Just give me a moment,” Sabine responded as she went to the back room while Marinette glanced at the man nervously.

The man seemed nervous too, he gave a short wave and nervous smile and chuckle. But quickly found his gaze anywhere but the child in the room. The nervous chuckle was still lingering with him.

Marinette was about to speak when a large hand rested on her shoulder. “Hello.” Tom spoke with a smile. “I was told someone wished to speak to me?” The man turned to the deep voice with a jump.

The blond man, shorter slightly walked up to Marinette’s father, his eyes scanned him curiously. “Tom?”

Tom seemed to pause for a moment, taken aback by the sudden Italian tone from the blond man. His brows furred in curiosity as he looked at the blond man. “Paulo?” Tom muttered, as if he didn’t want to ask that name.

The blond man smiled slowly, as Tom’s eyes widen slowly.

Marinette jumped aside as both men shared a bear hug.

Marinette was confused, what was just happening? She was completely off guard.

“I can’t believe it!” Tom spoke with joy. “I thought you were dead?!” Paulo stepped back with a chuckle.

“I may as well have been. I’ve been lost for almost twelve years.” Paulo stated as he stared back with a long sigh, his shoulders sagging in relief. “I’ve spent the last month looking for you, as when your mother told me you left Italy and was hiding under a new name, I knew I had to find you.” He gave the man a heavy tap on the shoulder. “I can’t believe you, I mean really?!”

Tom grinned. “And what does that mean?” He asked crossing his arms.

“I mean really, croissants?! You gave up a life for spaghetti and pizza for croissants? I mean look, I know your big guy and all. And I’m not just talking about your military muscles here.” Paulo stated with a jab at toms gut.

Tom laughed, taking his smaller friend by the shoulder. “You never changed. I’m glad.” Paulo chuckled as he was let go.

Marinette was really, really confused. Both men looked to her and chuckled. “Ah, I’m sorry my dear, I forgot you were here.” Marinette smiled, she wasn’t worried. “I’ll have to explain who this man is later. But you need to get to school.”

Marinette jumped, sudden realisation hit her. “Oh no! I’m late!” She quickly bolted to the door. “See you later!”

With that the door shut and Paulo chuckled. “My friend, I have a heck of a story to tell you.” Tom chuckled.

“We’ll talk about it later. How’s dinner with us tonight sound.” Paulo’s face lit up was he took a light breath.

“That would be great my old friend.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took way to long for how short it was.
> 
> These are meant to be bite size chapters to pass the time for me and others. Oh well hopefully the next one will be faster.
> 
> also I've gone back to traditional english dub transformation lines.
> 
> Later

Marinette stumbled into class as the final bell rang; her teacher was less than pleased. “Glad you could join us, Marinette. Please take your seat.” The young girl nods before finding her space next to her best friend and behind the boy she had a silent crush for.

As class went by, Marinette spent her class trying not to think about the ‘super monkey’. Luckily, class was difficult like always which was helpful.

But once the bell rang, she knew Alya, who had been tapping her foot with excitement, was about to unload all sorts of information. “Okay,” Marinette began as Alya turned to her. “Let’s hear what you found out.” Alya grinned as she huddled up to her smaller best friend.

“Girl, this is so amazing!” Alya began. “The blog’s been all a buzz since last night; people are going wild over this monkey man.” Marinette glanced from Alya to the phone of her blog. The discussions were constantly updating. “This hasn’t happened so much since Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared when I made the blog. People are trying to figure out who he is.”

“What do you think?” Marinette asked curiously, wanting to hear Alya’s thoughts on the new ‘hero’.

“Well, without speaking to it, if it can understand us, that is. I can’t say much, there’s no information about ‘monkey heroes’ in the world.” Alya mused as she tapped at her phone. “So far, in the last ten hours, I’ve done some poking about between sleep and have a list of things I need to check out.”

“Oh?” Marinette asked curiously, wanting to hear more. “What you got in mind?”

Alya waved a finger about in thought. “Well, first, I’ve gathered this person is separate to our current heroes. At first, I thought maybe a mentor, since it was late at night. But upon Ladybug and Chat Noir turning up, people had assumed the monkey was their teacher, but by seeing their confusion. That theory was debunked.”

“Huh...” Marinette mused to that.

“My current theory is he was just passing through. Like a wondering hero that was just at the right time.” Alya stated. “It’s hard to say if he’s still in the city now.”

“He?” Marinette asked curiously, no one had really given a gender to the hero yet.

“I want to believe this monkey is a real monkey ‘man’. I don’t think it’s a female super hero. Something about the images that were captured didn’t really show any indications to a female.” Alya stated as she looked at her phone. “I’m hoping someone managed to get a decent picture of this guy at all. But it looks like I’ll need to get a personal exclusive with him.”

Marinette sighed in thought. “Just be careful, Alya. You have no idea if he could be dangerous or not.” Alya shrugged.

“If he is, I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir can deal with it.” Marinette looked down at her desk.

“I hope so too.” It was then that Alya’s phone beeped, getting both girls attention. Alya looked engrossed in her phone till her face lit up. “Alya?”

“There is an akuma.” Alya reached for her satchel. “I need to go; I need to get some insight from this.” Marinette looked worried as her friend began to leave. Following her friend down the steps, Marinette reached the hall with Alya. “Girl, you know you can’t stop me. So why try?” She said with a playful grin.

“Because you’re my friend and I’m allowed to worry.” Marinette responded as Alya smirked.

“I’ll be fine, I always am girl. Anyway, you can stay here if you want. I’m getting this scoop. My blog needs to know.” With that the red head made a run for it. Marinette sighed dejected at her friend’s enjoyment for danger.

“Man, Alya really doesn’t let anything stop her, does she?” Marinette nods to the voice before realising who spoke.

“Adrien?!” She turned quickly, startled by his sudden appearance. “Ugh, Y-yeah! She doesn’t let anything stop her.” Adrien glanced from Marinette to the front school door.

“You dudes just going to stand there?” Nino asked, having followed Adrien.

“I, ugh.” Marinette quickly began. “H-have to go to the bathroom.” She quickly thought up on the spot, she had to go transform and make sure Alya doesn’t get hurt.

“I need to make a quick call, make sure Nathalie is aware where I am since there’s an akuma.” Adrien stated as he walked off quickly. Marinette quickly scarpered also, leaving Nino alone and almost feeling like he was just being avoided.

Slipping into the bathroom stall, Tikki popped out Marinette hand bag. “It looks like Hawkmoth is going two for two?” Marinette sighed in response.

“Why couldn’t he have waited a few days? Anyway, I’ve got classes to get back to, Tikki, spots on!””


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I got distracted and found myself forgetting where the chapter was going, so I forgot a pun I had planned. Oh well.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

There was a scream as a car was thrown across the road. Crashing into another car in the process as people ran for cover.

A large figure walked the street, eyes gazing left and right as it flexed its muscle. “Come out, ‘brother’.” It growled as its four arms flexing. “Let’s see who the strongest is now?” Glancing about, it picked up cars with ease, before throwing them aside like small toys. “You can’t hide forever.”

A short distance away, a young lad was hiding. “Oh shoot, moms going to kill me when she finds out my sisters gone nuts.” He froze as another car was vaulted away.

It was just a joke; he enjoyed his constant teasing at his little sister. He didn’t mean to make her cry, he just got carried away.

Well, she wasn’t so little now as ‘the punisher’ came walking through to get back at him.

The car behind him twitched, he froze like a mouse as the car was lifted up and slowly, scared to death he turned to see the large pink four armed being. “Found you...” It growled as it threw the car over head.

“Sis! I was just joking, this is too far! Calm down please!” He pleaded as the large being poked the small lad in the chest.

“Oh no, dear brother, I’m only just ‘having fun’.” With that the punisher stamped at the floor, making the boy hope back slightly, nervously making his way to the wall.

A large hand wrapped round the small lad as his ‘sister’ picked him up. “Now, let’s see who thinks its funny now?”

The monster girls face turned from amusement to pain as a loud smack struck her ankle, which left the boy falling from her grip. “Someone needs to knock you down a peg or two.” Chat Noir stated as Ladybug caught the boy and swung away from the akuma.

“You’re trying to hard today Chat.” Ladybug stated amused as her cat partner landed beside her with a shrug.

“I couldn’t think up anything, I’ll have some ‘pun’ studying tonight.” Ladybug gave a small sigh with a smile at his attempt before both teens turned to the sound of an angry akuma. “So... I have to ask, what did you do to cause this?” Both teens looked to the younger lad, who was rather sheepish.

“I, may have been a little mean to her.”

“A little?” Chat asked as the akuma began to ascend the building to them.

“Okay, I got carried away. I didn’t mean to make her cry!” Both teens took the lad another building away from the akuma.

“Got any ideas where the akuma is, my lady?” Chat asked as he got forward between the akuma and his partner. Ladybug glanced over the akuma as she studied the figure.

“The hair tie, it’s the only thing that looks remotely likely.” Chat glanced to the object at the back of the akuma’s head.

“Let’s get to work then.” Ladybug nods as Chat ran forward. “Get the boy to safe spot and I’ll get this girl on a safer level!” He leapt forward, staff in hand. “Let’s see how good you are with four arms little girl!”

The punisher lashed out as Chat managed to arc round the large fist. He dealt a strike to the back of the girls head with his staff, and then using the momentum to tumble behind her.

There was an annoyed growl as the akuma turned back to where Ladybug and her brother vanished. “Ignore them, go after Chat Noir.” Hawkmoth growled to his akuma. “Get him, and you’ll get your brother.”

Chat turned back as the akuma leapt after him. “She’s quick on her feet. Let’s not get caught by her.” Landing down on the street below, Chat proceeded to duck and weave through objects that were both resting and now being flung at him. “It looks like she’s a hulk. Strength and speed, but no special powers it seems.”

“It looks like you’re having fun.” Ladybug chimed in as Chat was pulled up by her Yo-yo. “So, we ready to bring her down? I’ve got to get back to school.” Chat shuffled to his feet.

“Agreed, I’ve got to get back to school as well.” Both teens watch as the punisher landed in front of them.

“Give me your miraculous!” Ladybug rolled her eyes at the comment.

“Let’s get this over with! Lucky Charm!” There was a flash as a small bag landed in her hands. “A bag of marbles, again?”

“Looks like the balls in your court now, my lady.” Chat chuckled as he moved to distract the akuma again while Ladybug groaned at that comment.

With a quick glance about, Ladybug got her plan into action. “Chat!” With a quick glance to each other, Chat Noir nods before dashing backwards.

“Come on! Is this the best you got?! I thought four arms would be better than two?” Dashing round the corner as Ladybug set the trap.

The plan was very simple, the akuma raced round, slipping on the marbles before tripping over the yoyo wire. The akuma crash landed on its front hard. “Now Chat!”

“Got it!” He leapt forward, his eyes focusing on its target as the akuma pushed itself up. “It’s too late!” He grinned as he reached out with his arm.

His momentum came to a halt and then right into the building next to him as a back fist from the akuma struck him hard.

He forgot that this akuma had four arms.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug yelled in shock as the akuma stood.

Slowly, it turned to Chat Noirs form crumpled in the brick rubble, the butterfly symbol flared up on Punishers face before it clenched its hands and started for the downed cat hero.

As the akuma got closer, Ladybugs yo-yo wrapped round the akuma’s arm tight. “Hold it! Stay away from him!” The akuma turned slowly as it glanced to the yo-yo then back to the girl.

With the other two free arms, the akuma yanked the Yo-yo wire hard. It pulled Ladybug off her feet and towards the akuma quickly.

With a yelp she was trapped between two large hands and the pressure quickly began to build as she tried to struggle out of the grasp. She gasped as the pressure increased, her eyes stared at the akuma, and it was actually terrifying to stare into the face of the large four armed akuma.

It was hard to believe that behind this great form is a poor child being manipulated by a horrid person.

Slowly, Chat Noir found his senses as he pushed himself up, his eyes looked to the akuma, then to Ladybug. His eyes widen as he looked at her worried face.

He watched as the akuma began to reach for her head, the miraculous in reach.

Chat clenched his teeth as he felt his surge fear and need to save her kick in, his right arm jolted as black energy began to surge. He bolted to his feet with a yell, his right arm pulled back as he jumped up into the air.

The akuma and Ladybug turned to the yell, Chat clenched his teeth, his hand flinched at the thought of what he was about to do.

“Cataclysm!”

His arm shot forward, aiming for the akuma.

Instantly there was a slap to his wrist, his body pulled forward.

Chat’s eyes locked with a man with green hair, his eyes locked with Chat’s.

Chat Noir was locking eyes, with the monkey man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, something short and simple.

Eyes that shone like the sun stared into Chats widened and surprised green eyes. The monkey mans gaze turned to Chat’s attack, they narrowed slowly before he yanked his arm back, pulling down Chat’s wrist.

Chat winced as he was kicked back; he flipped and landed on his feet.

The man glanced down at his hand, Chat followed as he looked at the black crackling energy he was holding. The voice came out in Chinese; it was deep and gave a sense of power behind it. “Such power shouldn’t be used like this.” He turned his back on Chat, looking to the akuma. “Such, dark energy,” he muttered as he put his left hand on the akuma’s leg.

The akuma wouldn’t move, or maybe, it couldn’t? The pressure on ladybug lessened as the man twisted his palm. “Let’s clean this up, shall we?”

There was a chime, as the man’s hand glowed and with a push, the body of the akuma rippled away in black powder.

Beneath the akuma as it faded away, a small child fell into his left arm; Ladybug met a more ungraceful landing. The man put the child on the floor gently, so not to wake the unconscious girl, slowly, he pulled at the headband. “So this is the cause...” He pulled the band away and held it up.

Chat stumbled on his feet, he watched as the man, still holding Chat’s ability slowly put that and the akuma item together.

The band vanished as the akuma appeared beneath. “What are you doing?” Chat finally asked curiously in Chinese.

“I’m eliminating the dark energy. Why?” Ladybug groaned as she slowly found her feet. Chat stopped, he grinned as he pointed to his partner.

“Let her, deal with this one.” Glancing to Ladybug, she was unsure what the two had just said, but assuming by the subtle nod she proceeded to seal the akuma.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” With a cry of her power, the ladybugs flew round them and cleansed the area affected by the akuma.

The monkey man merely watched the power fix the damage. Ladybug and Chat Noir gave each other a fist bump. “Now,” Chat began.

But before he could ask more his ring beeped. “Oh shoot, I’m running out time.” Ladybug put both hands on her head as she remembered something.

“Shoot! I’ve got to get back to school.” She pointed to the monkey man. “We will talk next time!” With that she took off with great speed. Chat Noir glanced to her then back to the man.

“Y-yeah! Catch you later!” He grinned; he needed to run for it, he was already going to be in trouble.

The man crossed his arms in thought. “Ummm....” Slowly, the man turned to the voice, Alya stood there nervously, phone in hand. “Hi! Sir! Monkey?” The man looked un-amused. “Th-the name’s Alya! I was wondering if you could be interviewed for my ladyblog?!” The man didn’t move. “Please?”

“I don’t do interviews...” He turned to walk away.

“Wait!” Alya called, her phone still recording. “What’s your name?” The man stopped; slowly he turned back to Alya.

“The name, is Sun Wukong...” Sun turned away after that, he glanced to the sky as he crouched.

“Wait, as in, the monkey king?” Alya blinked surprised. “Wait!” But her call fell on nothing, as the man leapt to the sky. “Woah!” She watched him get above the roof tops before flying away. “He can fly? Holy cow, that is so, cool.” She lifted her phone to her face.

“You heard it here first folk!” Alya stated to her blog feed. “The new hero in the city is an actual legend. Sun Wukong!”


End file.
